Los bebes viene de
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: A veces los adultos deben tener cuidado con lo que dicen, porque la inocencia de los niños puede causar un mal entendido. Tenma lo aprendio a la mala...


**Notas: los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, solo la locura que me provoca el exceso de internet es mía xD**

 **Los bebes viene de…!**

Muy feliz y dando brinquitos una pequeña castaña de dos coletas venia de regreso a su casa, acababa de aprender algo genial y no podía esperar para decírselo a todos.

Cuando sus amigos la vieron llegar le miraron extrañaros. Entre ellos estaban Tenma y Sasha. El rubio estaba preparando la cena mientras.

_Oye…y a ti que te pasa?

Rio con misterios.

_jujuju hoy aprendí algo súper!-explico a modo murmurante.

_ah? Y de que se trata..?-pregunto el más pequeño de ellos.

_Simple!-de la nada tomo su mano y la coloco en su pecho-listo! Ya esta!

Le miraron sin entender.

_que fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto Sasha sin entender.

_Fácil, hice magia para tener a su bebe!-rio divertida ante la mirada asombrada de todos, excepto cierto castaño que le miro escéptico.

_Bebe? De qué rayos hablas?

_es que vi a un adulto hacerle eso a una señorita y una señora que pasaba grito que ahora esa chica ya no se podría casar y que tendría un bebe!-explico tranquila, aunque omitiendo el hecho de que ese adulto recibió una cachetada después de ambas mujeres. No lo creía importante.

El futuro pegaso solo bufo más que divertido.

_Bah! Son tonterías!-rio dándose la vuelta para ignorarlo, pero fue detenido por sasha.

_Espera Tenma! Tal vez sea cier…to?-no se había percatado hasta que ya fue tarde que toco al castaño en su pecho con ambas manos.

Un incomodo silencio se formo.

_WAAAAAA! TENMA TENDRA DOS BEBES DE SASHA!-lloraron los tres menores mientras el mayor buscaba como calmarlo.

Todo ese alboroto incluso Alone termino mirándolos desde la ventana.

"que estará pasando?.." pensó para dejar lo que hacía e ir a verlos sin que ellos se percataran.

_Y-ya cálmense! Mou! Es imposible que yo tenga dos bebes!y mucho menos de esa forma!-trataba de hacerles entrar en razón.

Pero los chicos no se calmaban, así que ya harto de todo ese sin sentido opto por irse.

_agh! Me tiene harto! Me largo!-se quejo volteando, sin poder evitar ser empujado entre los chillidos histéricos de los niños, provocándole caer_ ahhh!

_Oigan, que sucede…?waaa!-se quejo el rubio cayendo sentado con Tenma encima suyo-ittai…Tenma…estas bien?

Un silencio incomodo reino ante la mirada de horror de todos los presentes, mientras Alone no entendía la razón de ello.

_eh?..ehhh?...que les pasa? Porque me miran así?

"..Tengo un mal presentimiento…"su sentido de supervivencia le advertía que no quería saber la respuesta.

Tenma tenía sus dos manos sobre el pecho de su querido amigo. El rostro del futuro caballero se puso azul.

_buaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaron de la nada asustando aun mas al pobre pintor que no entendía nada.

_Perdóname Alone! Perdóname! No quería! Fue un accidente! Lo juro!-comenzó a disculparse todo alterado abrazando estomago como si su vida dependiera de ellos-prometo que estarán bien! Nada les pasara!

_Hermano! Estarás bien! Prometo ayudar! Ayudare a barrer para pagar las cosas que necesitaran!

_Wow! Seremos una familia mucho más grande! Si!

_T-tenma! Qué te pasa?! Oye! Sasha! Muchachos! Que les pasa? Me están asustando!

_Todo se arreglara! Seré un buen padre!

_Mou! No lo entiendo!-chillo exasperado, padre? Familia más grande? Que bicho les pico mientras estabas afuera?

+++Extra+++

_Etto…Tenma…no que el asunto de los bebes ya se aclaro…?-pregunto con tono temeroso el futuro contenedor de Hades mientras pintaba uno de sus lienzos.

_Sip!..ya se aclaro..-repondio tranquilamente el castaño.

_Entonces….-gotita en la frente y risa nerviosa-…porque no has dejado de abrazar mi estomago…?

_Solo por si las dudas…verdad Alone-junior..?-hablo palmeando su pancita.

 **Notas finales: lo sé! Es un desastre pero se me ocurrió viendo a mis sobrinitas comentándolo con sus amiguitos (y claro, yo ni loca me acerco a desmentirlas, no vaya ser que me pregunten por la verdad y yo me quede K.O.) Recuerdo también que tenía un tío que me decía lo mismo, pero si te tragabas una semilla de sandia xD ok, ya no los aburro…u.u review?**


End file.
